<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demon's Spouse by arpita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568690">The Demon's Spouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita'>arpita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baahubali (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Doom, Doomed Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/pseuds/arpita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bhallaladeva's wife contemplates on the feelings she has for her husband</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amarendra Baahubali &amp; Bhallaladeva, Bhallaladeva (Baahubali)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Demon's Spouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/gifts">thelonewolfwrites</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629629">Bhalla's Wife | Bhadra's Mother | Threads of Gold</a> by thelonewolfwrites.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Al's Birthday. Happy Belated Birthday, love! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To love is to be reborn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they say,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To love is to be empyrean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they smile,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To love is to pray</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they proclaim,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they revere their beloved in their corporeal shrine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I know not of the love that they speak of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I stay oblivious to divinity,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bereft of joy,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When my heart ensconces one,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Permeable to naught, but, as they say, cruelty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>II.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cruelty?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I catechise my affections.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my conscience castigates in unanswered interrogations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As my soul chains itself to His Demons.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the manner akin to our doom, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing manacled in chains ferrous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Doom?!, </span>
  </em>
  <span>His Demons laugh, like souls kindred,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Impaling us, defying the imprecation that awaited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Scared?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, His eyes shine through his tenebrosity,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Enmeshing me further, in this mire, such is their tenacity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>III.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His Crown lies in our midst, a relic of his past,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fratricide, matricide, and betrayal!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Screaming of deeds, that make me stand aghast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The aurus flames speak of comradeship descreated,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As He triumphs in the Empire He created,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so vain, His gaze blinded,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees not the cliff, he sees not the spiral,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sees not his fall, he sees not his denial.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IV.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I cannot steer Him away,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Heavens renounce me, as my being refuses to sway,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the distraction He offers, His Eyes beseeching,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the comfort He provides, His Voice endearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I dare not delve into the portents that present,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Fall, His Doom, His inevitable Descent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my heart rises in a rebellion futile,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nefarity!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my imprisoned soul spits, its core defiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This love is a spell!</span>
  </em>
  <span>, My conscience says,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My knell sounds, as the spell remains unbroken.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>